prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TNA Digital Originals
TNA Digital Originals is a free online professional wrestling program produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). TNA Today Before the debut of TNA Today, TNA had a number of other internet exclusive shows, including TNA Global Impact! and audio only podcasts. In 2007, the company debuted "Hot News Updates" on their websites, which eventually came together as TNA Today. The show is mostly hosted on YouTube, though for a short time the TNA account was suspended for unspecified reasons and the show was uploaded to MySpace TV until the suspension was lifted. In the September 14, 2007 edition, it was shown that TNA Today was YouTube's #1 video of the day 13 times in the month of August 2007. On April 27, 2010, the show began airing live every weekday on TNA's official website. TNA En Espanol In 2008, a Spanish-language version of TNA Today debuted on TNA's website hosted by Spanish-language announcer Willie Urbina. The program also features exclusive interviews conducted by his broadcast partner Hector Guerrero. Spin Cycle In May 2008, TNA added a new web cast called TNA Spin Cycle, a roundtable discussion between employees of TNA Wrestling discussing different topics. Jeremy Borash hosts the show while Shark Boy or The Beautiful People run the "Dirty Laundry" segment. Hermie's Hotseat Beginning March 27, 2009, former NASCAR driver Hermie Sadler debuted a web cast called Hermie's Hotseet, which features a candid sit-down interview with various TNA performers and employees. TNAtion In 2009, TNA launched a TNAtion website dedicated to promoting and marketing TNA programming and products. SoCal Val and Consequences Creed co-host a web cast that includes a TNA Impact! recap, questions and answers from TNA performers, and behind the scenes information about using the TNAtion website. Pillow Talk In December 2010, TNA Knockout SoCal Val debuted a web cast called Pillow Talk, which features a candid sit-down interview with various TNA performers and employees. iMPACT Xtra In November 2010, The weekly iMPACT Xtra, featuring exclusive footage you won't see on SpikeTV. TNA Today Return On June 7, 2012 during the TNA Impact Wrestling post-show Jeremy Borash announced that TNA Today will return airing during the week having shows on Monday through Wednesday. The show officially returned June 12, 2012. Guests that have appeared on TNA Today are Bobby Roode, Joseph Park, Austin Aries, Billy Corgan, Bob Ryder, Brooke Tessmacher, Madison Rayne, Al Snow, Robbie E, Mike Tenay, Jeff Hardy, & TNA President Dixie Carter. TNA The Question Mark In April 2015, The weekly The Questin Mark debut on YouTube, hosted by Jeremy Borash. TNA Throwback Thursday Theatre In July 2015, TNA weekly Throwback Thurday Theatre will be debut on YouTube. TNA EC3 Fireside Chat In July 2015, TNA weekly EC3 Fireside Chat will be debut on YouTube. TNA Knockouts Workout In July 2015, TNA weekly Knockouts Workout will be debut on YouTube. It is Knockouts Reality Series likey WWE Total Divas TNA My First Day In July 2015, TNA weekly My First Day will be debut on YouTube. Special features TNA Today commonly features matches culled from Xplosion, as well as recaps of videos featured during the main TNA Impact! broadcasts. As of September 2007, TNA took a new approach, having Jeremy Borash approach ringside at the end of the show and pick up briefly where the show left off. While providing a new perspective, this did not really change much of the material of the show, as Borash's occasional attempts for immediate interviews were often ignored. Alternate locations for the hosting of the show have included on-site appearances in towns hosting pay per views or fan festivals. TNA Today also features exclusives not available on mainstream television. The most common feature is the revelation of new products and deals, such as upcoming merchandise (T-shirts, DVDs, etc.) and Don West's "Insane Deals". In addition, TNA Today offers interviews not available on any other show, which varies between established wrestlers (such as Frankie Kazarian), newcomers making their TNA debut (such as Talia Madison and Angel Williams), and even several exclusive appearances from TNA CEO Dixie Carter, who does not otherwise appear on TNA programming other than the occasional cameo in the crowd. Following the establishment of the new TNA World Championships, TNA Today held a special feature in which management director Jim Cornette presented Kurt Angle, Team 3D, and Chris Sabin with the reworked versions of the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, TNA World Tag Team Championship, and TNA X Division Championship, respectively. On the 12/31 addition, live in Oshawa, Ontario, Jeremy Borash said that people in the TNA office are thinking about having a TNA PPV in Canada. TNA Online Series Logo TNA-Today.jpg|TNA Today (2007-2009) TNA Today.jpg|TNA Today (2012) TNA Spin Cycle.jpg|TNA Spin Cycle TNA Impact Xtra.jpg|TNA Impact Xtra TNA En Espanol.jpg|TNA En Espanol TNAtion.jpg|TNAtion TNA Pillow Talk.jpg|TNA Pillow Talk TNA My First Day.jpg|TNA My First Day TNA EC3 Fireside Chat.jpg|TNA EC3 Fireside Chat TNA Knockouts Workcout.jpg|TNA Knockouts Workcout TNA The Question Mark.jpg|TNA The Question Mark TNA Throwback Thursday Theatre.jpg|TNA Throwback Thursday Theatre External links * Official website Today, TNA